


What Child Is This?

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Insurgence
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick story, based around the lore of Pokemon Insurgence (a fanmade Pokemon game). </p><p>In it, the aging Archie and Maxie come to terms with their new great-grandson, and his mother's ultimate plans regarding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Child Is This?

Sonata City was a quiet town, surrounded by reaches of verdant, natural splendor. It remained “untouched” for countless years until the construction of a new hospital was announced. While some townsfolk greatly opposed the notion, enough spoke in favor of it for its eventual completion. After some time, Sonata Hills opened to accept the ill and weary of Torren’s reaches. Of them was former Aqua Leader Archie, who’d been exhausted by his life’s work. 

Now complacent in his impending death, Archie had arranged to stay in its confines alongside his lover, Maxie. Ever since arrival at the Hills, he was content to rest in bed and dwell on his memories. Maxie remained at his side, ready to console and please him through his journey. People came to visit them on occasion, passing by once they’d spoken of all they desired. But of all the visitors they could have gotten, they were the most ill-prepared for Audrey’s return. 

Though she was tied to Archie by blood, she rarely spoke to him or Maxie. As they’d done years past, she consumed herself in the Abyssal Cult’s goals and ultimately rose to command it. While they respected her decision, both men couldn’t help but wonder what had become of their charge. The answer revealed itself that day in the form of a baby, who rested in her arms. He appeared a replica of his mother, bearing silver locks and pale flesh. 

“Hello all, I’ll be quick,” Audrey announced as she entered the hospital room. Maxie glanced up, with Archie following suit the best he could. “This here’s Damian, my boy. Yes, I do know the father, and he’ll be taking care of him from now on. Arceus knows I don’t want to.” As she studied her bedridden guardian, Maxie shot her a contemptuous glare. “What, you know how it is! I’ve no use for a kid, especially not when we’re so close to Lugia-”

“Geez, If you don’t want him so bad,” Archie chimed in as she froze. “Let us take him. We know what we’re doing, after all.” He forced a gentle smile to her, of which she dismissed. “Come on, Audrey, what’s wrong with that?” 

As Archie and Maxie gazed upon the child, Audrey kept still, as though ready for battle. “Well, you saw him; what do you care?” she snapped back as she drew Damian to her chest. “I knew you’d be like this, try to “fix” it. Well, that’s all you’ll have to do with him! Don’t try to talk me out of it, I know what I’m doing!” Archie’s eyes widened, his senses repulsed by her livid callousness. “All for the glory of Abyssal, all for Kyogre-”

“Yes, I know you’re close to it,” Maxie interjected on low breath. “But, look at yourself, Audrey.” When she turned to his side, henna orbs flashed back, bright with disgust. “I’m sorry, but we didn’t raise you to be like this! Of all people, you should know how it feels-” Archie peered up, silently urging him on with tender eyes. “-to, to be cast aside by your own parents. That’s why we took you in, cared for you all these years. Have you no reason or sympathy for your kin, none at all?”

“Audrey, it doesn’t have to be like this!” Archie pleaded with the last of his strength. “Damian doesn’t deserve to be hated for existing! It’s not his fault he’s here! What would he think, knowing his own mother abandoned him?” 

Henna orbs stared up to her, their gleam sullied by the distress within his mind. Though unwilling to move the whole of his body, his spirit remained, as fierce and vast as the sea he so loved. As he struggled to reach her, Maxie grasped her arm, just as she’d known under his care. 

She writhed under his touch, appearing more like a petulant child. In spite of her resistance, Audrey managed to center herself and face him. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks,” she retorted coldly. “Hell if he ends up knowing, if his father tells all. I almost didn’t tell you guys either, but I digress. All that matters is Abyssal. All I care about is its power. And, what do you care? You’ll be dead long before he realizes who I truly am.” 

“Maybe I’ll be dead,” Archie replied on ragged breath as his right hand rose up. “But I’ll have something to show for it besides a half-baked scheme!” Struck by his honestly, Maxie nodded in kind and shut his eyes. “Yes, we were both like you, but it all busted up! Aqua and Magma died, but we got over it. Learned from our mistakes.” 

“I hate to admit it,” Maxie breathed out as she glared at him. “But he’s right! Look at him, look at what chasing that blasted Kyogre’s done! Is that what you want, to waste your life as we did then?!” Audrey’s face remained cold and cruel, seemingly distant from his pleas. The child wriggled in her arms, still asleep and blind to their heated struggle. As Maxie clutched her arm, she took a quick breath and rose her head up. 

“Don’t try to argue with me, Maxie,” she spat, her voice soft and strained. “I was leaving for Telnor Town in the morning, but fuck it! He’s going back this instant!” Her icy eyes lit up for a moment, only to become somber. “And it’s not a waste to pursue my dream! Okay, maybe Lugia and Kyogre won’t bend, but then I’ll make ‘em! Even then, is it better to dwell on what could’ve been like you guys?!” 

“I had all the time to decide,” Audrey pressed on as Damian began to shift about. “My life is my own, not yours, not Damian’s, not anyone else’s! I’m done atoning for your failures. Even if Damian doesn’t know me, I’ll make sure he knows what I stood for. Knows that I did what you couldn’t, held the world’s power in my hand.” Unbeknownst to her, he’d woken up, fully aware of their strife. As the child began to whimper, she clutched him tight and turned away. 

In an instant, she stormed out of the room as abruptly as she’d arrived. Only Damian’s wails remained audible, evidence to his presence prior. The men remained in silence for a moment, astonished by all that had been. Still enraged by her behavior, Maxie forced his inner strength and headed for the door. Before he could leave, he felt some resistance on his person. 

“Maybe it’s for the better, love,” Archie murmured as he reached for Maxie’s free hand. “Let her go. Maybe Damian’s dad’ll love him. Raise him right, far away from this cult business.” Bronze met ivory, their owners comforted by one another’s touch. He blinked slowly, as if replaying a memory in his mind. “We’ll go to Telnor to check up on him tomorrow, and every day after! Even if it kills us, that’s what we owe him.”

Maxie glanced back, his gaze brimming with gratitude and tenderness. As he dropped down to embrace Archie, his breath hitched. “That’s it,” he murmured softly, his hands on the other’s neck. “It’s the best we can do for Damian, to let him know he’s loved and cared for.” A broad grin crept onto Maxie’s lips, the likes of which Archie mirrored. “To think, we’re great-grandparents now! Of all the- But that’s life for ya, the good and bad!”


End file.
